Tzekel Kan
Sinister Shaman of the Golden City Tzekel-Kan (also known as Tezkal Khan) is the shaman of El Dorado. He is the main villain in the animated film, The Road to El Dorado. A powerful spell-caster, Kan is a secondary player in the first two Disney vs Non Disney Villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Clayton and McLeach With the shaman's having proven himself to be a threat to Frollo's expanding empire, the judge's right hand man, Ratcliffe, decides to eliminate Kan. He sends two of the best hunters he can find, Percival C. McLeach and Clayton, to deal with the shaman. As the hunters near El Dorado, Kan senses them with his magic, and awakens the great stone jaguar. The hunters' weapons prove to be ineffective, and Kan makes his move, sending McLeach over a waterfall. Using his magic to entangle Clayton in vines, Kan gloats at the enraged hunter. Clayton tries to free himself, but cuts all but one vine supporting him. As he plummets, Clayton hangs himself. Vs Ratcliffe Frollo, disappointed with the results from the last encounter, sends Ratcliffe to deal with Kan personally. Ratcliffe and his forces lays seige to the golden city, but Kan is prepared. Again, he unleashes the jaguar to cause destruction. Unlike his hunters, though, Ratcliffe retaliates, shooting the jaguar in the eye. The psychic connection between the two beings leads to Kan himself being blinded. Kan refuses to back down, though; the sorcerer unleashes spiders and snakes, so to petrify Ratcliffe's men. Ratcliffe, however, uses the confusion to his advantage. Arming a cannon, Ratcliffe blasts Kan from his ledge, sending the shaman falling into a large whirlpool underneath. After the shaman resurfaces, Ratcliffe claps him in chains and sends him off to Frollo's prison. Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Fighting Amos Slade Having been freed on a technicality after Frollo's death, Kan returns to the golden city. Shan Yu soon learns of this, and hires the bumbling hunter, Amos Slade, to deal with Khan. Kan's servant discover the hunter after the latter foolishly cuts a tripwire. Kan engages the hunter, creating snakes, rats, and spiders that frighten Amos into his own bear trap. Though Kan never explicitly kills Slade, it is implied the hunter died of bleed-out. Servant of the Goddess Impressed with Kan's skills, Eris invites Khan to join her alliance; Kan happily agrees. The two combine Kan's magic skills with Eris's stolen spellbook to awaken the powerful demon lord, Aku. Kan, estatic with his new position of power under Eris, claims that "The gods have awakened!" Eris later instructs him to bring the most powerful prisoner from Walker's ghost prison, Samhain, into Eris' faction. He is also present at the battle between Echidna's children and Discord's minions, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, but Kan retreats as the King and Queen are defeated. The Battle of the Underworld and Death 's poison dart, and then squashed under her boot.]]Kan is present in Eris's final assault against Hades, sending his soldiers against Echidna's monstrous children. But Nemesis and Lady Waltham attack him; Waltham takes particular pleasure in the assault, desiring revenge for her brother, Clayton. Kan holds off Nemisis, but in the distraction, Waltham hits him with a magical dart that transforms Kan into a cockroach. Waltham then crushes the powerless shaman beneath her boot. Non Disney Villains Tournament Gods and Mummies Tzekel Kan travels to Egypt in order to earn the favor of Rameses. He proposes that his presence will win the favor of the gods, but Rameses rejects him and banishes him. Enraged, Tzekel Kan resurrects a priest, with the sacrifice of his acolyte, named Imhotep in hopes of getting revenge. However, Imhotep animates several skeletal warriors and ignores Tzekel Kan's demands. When Kan tries to assert his dominance, Imhotep knocks him away with telekinetic abilities. Kan is able to use his own magic to briefly stun Imhotep, but Eris soon arrives on the battlefield. The goddess knocks Kan into the water below. A New Master Tzekel Kan washes up in front of an army, led by King One-Eye. His life under threat, Kan pledges his allegiance to the king. Soon after, Froglip and Gnorga join the alliance, much to Tzekel's annoyance. Loyalty is Relative King One-Eye's campaigns never seem to go too far when Eris decides to test out her new champion, Ruber, on it. Zigzag, Froglip, Gnorga and One-Eye himself are quickly taken care off by the goddess and the evil knight's efforts, leaving Tzekel Kan to offer an alliance proposal to this far more promising. Even though he was previously assaulted by Eris, the prospect of serving a vengeful god is far too tempting for him. Battle for Egypt Alongside Richard, Ruber and Hama, Tzekel Kan launches an all out attack on the Egyptian troops. After a small power boost from Richard, Kan takes control of a giant stone leopard he used to slaughter several soldiers, preventing them from interfering with the rest of his allies' plans. Clash of the High Priests After incapacitating Ramses; Tzekel Kan, alongside Ruber and Richard marches towards Egypt's main temples, only to be intercepted by Hotep and Huy. While initially their victory seems assured, the bloodthirsty trio finds itself in deep trouble as Hotep and Huy prove to be formidable opponents. In spite of his best efforts, Tzekel's illusions and even his stone leopard are not enough to defeat Hotep and Huy, and upon Ruber's death under a boulder and Richard's desertion; Tzekel kneels and begs for mercy. Taking Secrets to the Tomb Tzekel Kan is brought before a tired and irritated Ramses, who is quick to exact his revenge on the sadistic high priest by having him be mummified. Tzekel desperately screams for mercy and help as he is buried alive. Malicious Dreams Come True After Tzekel eventually dies when mummified, his spirit finds itself before the court of Osiris. Obviously being judged guilty of bearing a cruel soul, Tzekel escapes eternal punishment as Anubis remind Osiris and Thot that the Underworld does need its own torturer, especially after Eris destroyed Ammut, the Devourer. Thus, Tzekel is happily made the new spirit torturer, his ultimate goal of serving the Gods' most cruel whims finally realized. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War After being informed by his servant, about Bane's presence in El Dorado, Tzekel Kan decides to confront him and kill him as a blood sacrifice to the gods. When Kan uses his illusions, as a means to intimidate him, Bane grows larger side, to even the odds. He then knocks out the shaman. However, Kan uses his powers to to hypnotize an alligator, near a swam, that devour him whole. Surprisininly enough, Bane survives, breaking the alligator's neck in the process. He then proceeds to butcher Kan, killing him. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:"The Road to El Dorado" Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Ice Nation Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Tzekel Kan's Fate Category:The One-Eyes Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Bagheera Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Féodor Atkine Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Maleficent Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)